Bicycles are valuable assets that are often exposed to potential theft during their normal course of use. Their inherent portability allows them to be quickly stolen when left, even just temporarily, on the sidewalk or other public places. As a result, many bicycle owners attempt to counter this threat by locking their bicycles when they must be left unattended. However, the quality and effectiveness of locking devices vary greatly. Therefore many of the lesser locking devices can easily be defeated with simple tools such as lock picks, saws, and bolt cutters. Even when a strong locking device is used, a suitable object onto which the bicycle can be locked may not always be available.
A common method for protecting possessions which cannot be effectively immobilized is the use of identification markings. Steel stamps have been made for stamping identification marks, such as the owner's name, address, or a unique code, onto objects such as electronic equipment, tools, automobiles, etc. When these items are stolen and later found in the possession of unauthorized persons, the markings can help identify the persons as thieves or buyers of stolen property. More importantly, they can also help to return the items to their rightful owners. However, because these stamped markings are usually quite small, they often go unnoticed. As a result, many of the marked items escape from being detected as stolen. Furthermore, the small size of these stamped markings, which are usually made on sheet metal or plastic, allows the thieves to easily remove or otherwise destroy them by filing or grinding.
A far more effective method of marking an item is the use of permanent identification badges. Their relatively large size makes them much more visible, so that stolen items can be more readily recognized as stolen. U.S. Pat. No. 575,910 to Sherman (1897) shows a bicycle identification device comprising a cap for fitting over a slot cut into the frame of a bicycle. A spring secures the cap and holds an identification card within the frame. The main drawback is the need to cut a slot into the frame. Aside from being difficult to perform for the average bicycle owner, the slot weakens the structure of the bicycle. Netherlands patent 38,383 to Schot (1936) shows an identification badge affixed to a flap on the back of a clock, which in turn is mounted on the steering shaft of a bicycle with a short arm. However the flap, along with the badge, can be easily removed by force with common pliers. Sweden patent 115,442 to Jonsson (1945) shows an identification ring for mounting around the frame of a bicycle. The name and phone number of the owner are inscribed on the ring. Because it is made of relatively thin sheet metal, this device can also be easily removed. Although all of these badges provide a highly visible means for identifying the owner of a bicycle, none of them can ensure that they will remain on the bicycle to carry out their function.